Gas turbine engines include a compressor, combustor and turbine in flow series along a common shaft. Compressed air from the compressor is mixed with fuel in the combustor to generate hot combustion gases that rotate the turbine blades and drive the compressor. Forward and aft sides of the shaft may be supported by one or more bearings or bearing assemblies. Generally speaking, a bearing includes an outer ring (or outer race), an inner ring (or inner race), and rolling elements (e.g., balls, rollers, etc.) positioned there between. The facing surfaces of the inner and outer rings, along which the rolling elements are free to move, may be referred to as raceways. A separator or cage positioned between the inner and outer rings may be employed to maintain the proper spacing between the rolling elements along the raceway. Critical to the proper functioning of a bearing is effective lubrication, particularly in high-speed applications.
High-speed thrust bearings may require a lubricant to be supplied to forward and aft separator lands on the inner ring as well as to the raceway to ensure proper operation and acceptable operating temperatures. Traditionally, oil is fed from underneath the bearing. For example, an inner surface of a bearing shaft positioned between the bearing and the high-pressure shaft may include discrete scallops and drain holes intended to distribute the oil to the desired location. However, this configuration may utilize an excessive amount of radial space that may not be available in all turbine engine designs.